U.S. 2008/0307591 A1 discloses as an oral cleaning section a brush section for use with an electric toothbrush. The brush section has a brush head portion that supports a first plurality of contact elements and a movable contact element holder that supports a second plurality of contact elements. In some embodiments, multiple rows of the first plurality of contact elements are separated by a row or rows of the second plurality of contact elements.
Each of the support structures must have a width that allows mounting of the contact elements without breaking or unduly deforming the support structures, which does not allow a high density of contact elements perpendicular to the row direction, specifically when the rows of contact elements of the first and second plurality of contact elements are alternately arranged.
Thus it is a desire to provide an oral cleaning section that enables a high density of first and second oral cleaning elements while allowing for a relative movement of the first and second cleaning elements relative to each other.